


of fortunes and everything else

by warabiii_mochii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warabiii_mochii/pseuds/warabiii_mochii
Summary: daniel's up to something big and special. everyone thinks otherwise.





	of fortunes and everything else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamartia97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamartia97/gifts).
  * Inspired by [drawing the line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031176) by [warabiii_mochii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warabiii_mochii/pseuds/warabiii_mochii). 



> this is a sequel to my other fic "drawing the line" (link is above) but you can read it as a stand-alone oneshot anyway haha

 

"you know," daniel started, "i'm thinking of the traditional way, how about a fancy dinner, also wine and candles, more candles more romantic, am i right? also dessert, how about a cheesecake? i could put the ring inside and when he takes the first bite, he will see it or should i fake a stomach ache to go to the bathroom then come back, sneak up behind him, and..."

"alright," seongwoo cut him off, dropped his chopsticks and made a gesture which daniel knows the elder is about to humiliate his existence, "first of all, you aren’t allowed to insult a cheesecake with your stupid idea of putting a ring in it. second, you can only burn water and undercook ice so how in the world are you going to make a fancy dinner? and last, there are way too many steps, you will probably sabotage yourself before you could even get to the second part."

"excuse me, jihoon likes my chicken soup," daniel protested, "and i'll write down a detailed plan, i'm not going to mess it up."

"wow, you opened up a whole new world to me, daniel. i didn't know chicken soup is the perfect dish one could use to propose."

"or you can order a lot of fried chicken then ask him when you two are eating, jihoon loves chicken so he will definitely say yes." woojin joined the discussion but only received weird stares from both daniel and seongwoo.

"that's cheap." seongwoo stood up to get coffee from the vending machine, leaving daniel banging his head onto the glass table and woojin sitting there like a statue, stuffing brownies down his mouth while having no clue how to handle his hyung in this state.

"i don't know what to do," daniel groaned into his hands, "what should i do? woojin, you're his best friend, tell me what to do."

"ask sungwoon," seongwoo returned, saving woojin from daniel's desperation, "he proposed to taehyun, he knows how this thing works."

"sungwoon hyung can make everything easy, i can't." daniel mumbled, "i need a plan."

"why don't you just wait till jihoon proposes? no plan needed."

"you're kidding," daniel sighed, "but be honest with me, do you think jihoon would accept?"

“look, daniel, " seongwoo rubbed his temple, "you two have been together since jihoon’s first year, moving in together for four years, correct?”

daniel nodded, feeling hopeful.

“you guys have met each others’ families and friends, gone to weddings together, including sungwoon's wedding and his brother's one, jihoon knows how much of a terrible cook you are yet he still lives with you, and do i have to remind you that you two even adopted two cats?"

"rooney likes jihoon more than me, it's unfair."

"i don't care if one of your fur babies chooses mom over dad or vice versa, my point is you need to stop thinking too hard as you are absolutely right for each other."

"easy for you to say, hyung." daniel poked at a slice of zucchini, frowning like a big kid and shaking his head, “i just want to make it special for him."

“one thing for sure, mr. miserable, jihoon won’t leave you even if your proposal is a disaster so calm down, give yourself some time," seongwoo looked at his wristwatch, "i'm back to my office now, meeting in one hour."

"me too, i need to finish my report before 3." woojin stood up, gave daniel an apologetic look, "don't worry, hyung, you and jihoon will be just fine."

daniel watched his friends leaving the table, feeling like it's college all over again. he wasn't good with words back then and now, he still isn't getting any better. a sudden vibration came from his pants pocket, daniel pulled out his phone, it was a message from jihoon.

_"meeting with the new writer after work. sorry, hyung, i'll be home late tonight."_

daniel sucked in a breath quickly and then let it escape in a long sigh before typing his reply, asking if jihoon wanted him to get some takeout. lunch break is almost over, daniel dumped more than half of his tray into the trash can then went back to his cubicle.

 

*

 

it's nearly 2 am when daniel heard the front door opened, he raised from the couch to see jihoon walked in, looking small and so out of energy.

"hyung, why aren't you sleeping?" jihoon's voice was raw and he didn't bother to conceal his exhaustion.

"i'm waiting for you. i bought some dishes, let me warm up first." daniel said so yet didn't go into the kitchen, instead he stepped up to where jihoon was taking his boots off, reached his hands and folded the younger into his arms so he could press his lips in his hair. a faint scent of alcohol lingered around in the air and daniel could feel jihoon’s cheeks were burning as he rested his head on daniel's shoulder. they stood there for a minute before jihoon slowly broke away.

"i'm not hungry, hyung," jihoon bit his lips but couldn't stop a yawn, "i'm gonna take a bath, why don't you go to bed first?"

“okay,” daniel placed a soft kiss on top of jihoon’s forehead, stroking his hair “just don’t stay in the bath too long, it’s late.”

jihoon hummed in response and daniel watched his boyfriend idly go to the bathroom; out of everyone in their old dance crew, jihoon was the one graduated with highest distinction yet went for the positon of an editor at a medium-sized publishing house, with a little help and recommendation from the owner of the bookstore he worked part time at since freshman year. daniel witnessed how the younger grew an interest in literature and publishing industry around his second year, went all out to complete a journalism course and got hospitalized due to sleep deprivation two times during the time of his editorial internship. daniel never minded jihoon’s choice of career, the younger’s determination is one of many things about him daniel simply and unreservedly adores. but at a time like this, daniel wished he could do something for jihoon to ease the significant stress, something better than buying some chinese takeout and preparing a relaxing bath.

time was slowing down and when daniel was about to fall into drowsiness, he felt the weight shift on the bed and a hand touch his back. he turned around, tugged jihoon’s hand and held his beloved body closer. the subdued yellow lamplight illuminated jihoon’s dark lustrous hair and eyes while daniel was tracing patterns on his back. jihoon clutched to daniel’s chest, making a muffled sound before he breathed evenly and both of them drifting off to sleep.

 

*

 

daniel found jihoon had already woken up and was making omelette for breakfast. rooney and peter were roaming around, wating for their meal.

“morning, hyung.” jihoon said in a cheery voice, “wait a minute, i’m almost done here.”

“okay, so how was the meeting?” daniel asked while starting to make some toasts. seongwoo can make fun of him at any time but daniel is very, very good at french toasts.

“things are going well as planned, donghan’s staying on track with the manuscript and making good progress. also, guess who is his sister?”

“you know i’m bad at guessing,” daniel chuckled slightly, he put the second slice in the griddle then turn to face jihoon, “i’m curious, tell me.”

“you’re no fun, hyung,” jihoon made a face but quickly broke into a smile, “it’s chungha noona, can you believe?”

“really?”

daniel’s eyes widened at the revelation. chungha joined the crew late but soon became the leader after taehyun and other senior members graduated. she and taehyun set up a dance studio last year, even managed to gather most of their old crew members in a workshop event. such good times, daniel thought to himself.

“donghan was studying in japan back then, that’s why we didn’t hear she talked much about him.”

“he’s kinda like chungha noona, their way of speaking is really the same,” jihoon continued, “and big news, she is getting married next year.”

“really?” daniel wanted to slap himself for his lame reaction. but it was still too early in the morning and daniel couldn’t process such suprising amount of information, also it didn’t help with the fact he’s gotten easily startled by anything related to marriage these days. obviously.

“look at you, hyung,” jihoon laughed, “wontak hyung is a great guy, guess we will receive their invitation soon.”

daniel didn’t make any comment, he stared at the toaster, hoping jihoon wouldn’t push this conversation any further. thankfully, jihoon changed the topic and asked if daniel could take rooney and peter to the vet for annual veterinary checkup tomorrow since jihoon would be at the book fair all this weekend.

 

“you’re thinking too hard, hyung,” jihoon said when they were eating breakfast in silence. it took daniel off guard, he lifted his face to find jihoon staring back at him with a serious expression.

“i don’t time have now and i won’t ask you what you’re thinking either, if you aren’t ready to tell me,” jihoon wiped his hands with a napkin, stood up to fill the bowls for rooney and peter then turned to daniel again, “we’re good, everything is good, hyung, i’ll try to come back home soon tomorrow and cook for us.”

jihoon sees through daniel, it’s a natural thing, and daniel is no longer surprised at how fast jihoon can detect his hesitation or sense his silence implicating something troubling. daniel tried to come up with a quirky reply to change the mood but he couldn’t, so he reluctantly nodded and waved as jihoon exited towards the front door.

rooney jumped to the chair next to daniel’s, nudged him with his head and meowed loudly for attention.

“good, now your favourite dad is off to work, you finally turn to me.” daniel patiently rubbed rooney’s under chin while munching his toast. he has to talk to sungwoon, daniel decided.

 

*

 

saturday came and by the time daniel reached sungwoon, the latter have already gone back to his hometown for a week. “family business”, sungwoon said. they exchanged a few updates, sungwoon asked daniel how jihoon’s doing and said if the couple ever wants an escape from the city then they are more than welcome here. that’s when daniel remembered why he contacted sungwoon in the first place but before he could ask anything, the line went dead silent and sungwoon sent him a text ten minutes later, explaining the connection was terrible and he had to run some errands for his father.

two hours later, daniel found himself in the parking lot of the park where the book fair was held. jihoon said he could drop by at any time he wants, knowing daniel would probably not since the elder isn’t a big fan of literary and mainstream fiction. but here he is, totally lost among a hundred of fairgoers and can’t locate where jihoon is as the younger didn’t answer any of his calls.

“excuse me, could you tell me where the writers’ workshop is?” daniel asked a guy standing near the drinks and snacks stand, the guy has what looks like a plastic identification badge hanging around his neck so daniel assumed he knows.

“i’m heading to the workshop now, shall we go?” the guy gave daniel a friendly smile, “you’re a writer too?”

“no, i’m not,” daniel suddenly felt awkward, “i’m looking for my boyfriend, he works here,”

“he’s an editor.” daniel quickly added and the guy titled his head then went “ah” in understanding.

“i see, by the way, i’m donghan.”

“i know you,” daniel gasped and immediately felt embarrassed by his own reaction, “i’m sorry, jihoon told me about you so i guess you’re… you.”

“and you’re daniel,” donghan now is shaking with laughter, “jihoon told me about you too, and my sister told me about both of you.”

“ah, chungha,” daniel coyly scratched the back of his neck, “so, nice to meet you.”

“nice to meet you, too, can i call you hyung?”

“yeah, sure” daniel returned a smile, donghan seems to be an out-going person, just like his sister.

they reached a square area with a small but well-organized stage, there were already a number of attendees so donghan gestured daniel to follow him to the backstage. jihoon was talking to a group of staffs, turning his back to daniel and donghan so daniel stopped the other from calling him.

“i can wait. you must have a lot to prepare then go, thanks for helping me.”

“no, hyung,” this time it was donghan who became shy, “i’m not part of the talkshow, i’m not that experienced.”

“jihoon told me you’re great and i trust his assessment, you should too.”

“thanks, hyung.”

the two continued talking for a while, mostly about how daniel came to know donghan’s sister and everything when they were in college.

“i heard chungha is getting married next year.” daniel didn’t know why the news popped up in his mind so suddenly.

“and she’s been on edge about that since last week,” donghan snorted, “i can’t understand, she has a year-long preparation and all.”

“a wedding is something that takes you a lot of time and effort, i see why she’s worried.”

“so, you and jihoon married?”

“no,” daniel swallowed, “not that, we aren’t… i haven’t…”

“proposed to him yet,” donghan followed and daniel stayed silent, jihoon was right when he said donghan resembles his sister a lot in their way speaking, both are sharp and straightforward with words.

“wontak hyung fell over with the chair toppling him when he proposed to my sister, i was already in the restaurant with my friends before they came in and saw everything, hilarious scene,” donghan casually said but there’s a touch of humour sparkled in his eyes, “no one can do worse than that.”

“your sister said yes anyway,” daniel couldn’t help but creased up, “that’s what counts.”

“jihoon would have the same answer, hyung.” donghan said in response while keeping a straight face as jihoon spotted them from distance and went over.

“you came,” jihoon flashed his most warming smile, looking back and forth between daniel and donghan, “guess i don’t have to introduce you two anymore.”

“we talked about you,” donghan threw daniel a playful look, “mainly good things.”

“you better,” jihoon glared at the young writer before continued, “i have a surprise for you, mr. yoo will be here for the workshop tomorrow, yes, he finally accepted our invitation so if you want, i can arrange a personal meeting afterwards.”

“that’s amazing,” donghan nearly jumped in excitement and grabbed jihoon’s shoulders, “you are the best, thank you, oh shit, what do i have to prepare?”

“it’s a rare chance to meet with such great novelist like him so you do you, be yourself and you will learn a lot.”

daniel quietly watched his boyfriend bolster donghan’s confidence. he doesn’t know jihoon could do that, putting someone’s mind at rest with simple words that could be said by anyone. for daniel, it’s either the way jihoon always turns toward him and puts down everything he’s been doing to listen to daniel’s talking or calls out the obvious tension in a light - hearted manner and pats his hand, intertwines their fingers together to signal that he’s always here.

daniel stood closer to jihoon after donghan bid a goodbye and ran off to the other side of the quarter, the younger caught his hand and apologized for not picking up his calls earlier. daniel replied by giving a peck on his lips, as he knows it doesn’t bother jihoon in the slightest to kiss in front of his coworkers. for the first time in the past few days, daniel feels less scared of the proposal; jihoon is standing here in front of him, like a glimpse of sunshine that chases away the silver tint of the clouds of doubt daniel’s been carrying for nothing. at worst, he’s not going to topple over himself when asking jihoon to marry him.

 

*

 

“so, how’s your big, detailed, fuckups-free guaranteed plan?” seongwoo asked then set his empty glass on the counter, signaled the bartender for another shot.

“nothing.”

“nothing?” seongwoo arched his eyebrows, “i don’t know jack shit about rings but jisung hyung can go with you, right, hyung?”

“if you want your ring to be handcrafted, i know a guy,” jisung finished his whiskey and playfully slapped daniel’s back, “i can even get you a discount.”

“i, actually, i got the ring,” daniel spoke in a whisper, “when i was shopping for his birthday present, it’s beautiful.”

“told you, hyung,” seongwoo sneered, “daniel sucks at this.”

daniel exhaled through his teeth, seongwoo is insufferable when alcohol gets into his system but he isn’t wrong. daniel is just terribly bad.

“he’s been coming home late three days in a row, i think he sees donghan more than me these days, we barely have any time together even in the weekend.”

“are you jealous?”

“no, hyung,” daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “i met him, donghan, and no, he is nothing like that. maybe this is not the right time.”

“then when? just pull the ring out of your pocket and ask him to stay with you till the day you get all wrinkly and jihoon has to calm you down since you freak out thinking you didn’t have lunch at 6 a.m.”

“seongwoo is right,” jisung shrugged, “what else jihoon would want? all he wants is you.”

daniel held his half full glass, eyeing the the crowd in the mirror that hung behind the bartender. truth is he had been trying. he tried picking up jihoon from work then going to their favourite restaurant but jihoon got off work at 11 p.m and had a headache so they just went straight home. he also tried on a surprise late night drive to stargaze but jihoon fell asleep when daniel was driving. he tried tying the ring to the collar around rooney’s neck to let jihoon find it but the latter called from his work, saying he had to go to conference in busan and yesterday, when daniel wanted to try something at the airport, it was actually his boss ruined his plan by asking him to stay late.

“i’ll try another time,” daniel said dryly, finishing his drink, “i’m going to head out now, i’ll let you guys know how it goes.”

 

*

 

daniel had no idea how long they had stayed in bed. it has been ages since the last time they coud enjoy a free sunday together; daniel suggested they should go somewhere but jihoon insisted on staying at home. “i just want to rest, hyung,” jihoon said in a hushed tone when daniel snagged his boyfriend close against his chest. and so they curled together, not sleeping but speaking a little, jihoon wanted a new set of sofa cushions and daniel told the story about seongwoo’s failed attempt at flirting with the intern in their department. daniel stretched himself under the blanket, this is relaxing, his body felt right next to jihoon’s and their hands spoke more than words for them. jihoon let daniel touch him in every spot with his large palm and sometimes with just his eyes, from the crook of his elbow to the to the gap between his neck and his collarbones. jihoon leaned forward and their lips met in a tender and pleasing force. daniel deepened the kiss with eagerness; he sucked on jihoon’s bottom lip, reckless and uncontrolled, feeling an explosion of joy: he misses this, misses the sense of wholeness and perfection when their bodies settle in a comfortable fit, misses the way jihoon slowly strokes his bare chest, his hips and pauses a bit longer on the outside of his thighs, misses the hungry moans jihoon let out when he kisses him and whispered “i want you”. their tongues danced and swirled in an enthusiastic rhythm, making daniel dizzy and impatient.

then together, they began to move and daniel tangled them closer and closer. they made love sweetly and gently, daniel held jihoon’s hips steady and thrusted with affection and skill, his hands never stopped caressing all the secret places daniel knows and treasures in the years being with jihoon.

“look at me, jihoonie,” daniel said, his voice was harsh and raspy.

jihoon opened his eyes to meet with daniel’s dark gaze fixed upon his face. daniel started moving harder, making jihoon grip his shoulder and cry out a little but their gazes still locked in a fierce acknowledgement of how this moment is driving them out of control and bringing them closer to the edge. with one vicious thrust, daniel let both of them go. sweaty and burned out, daniel dropped down and buried his face into the velvety texture of jihoon’s skin and the other held him more tightly, hearing their breath tangling.

“i love you, daniel” jihoon uttered when daniel’s lips found their way to jihoon’s neck. daniel lifted his head and there was a gleam of contentment in his eyes, “love you too, more than i can say.”

 

*

 

“you’re going to give jihoon diarrhea,” daniel nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard seongwoo’s voice behind him. the latter looked over daniel’s shoulder and read out loud the header of the website daniel is at, “learn to bake a cake in 3 days, never been easier”

“sounds like a scam to me,” jaehwan sitting in the next cubicle said, too cheerful for his own good.

“nobody is asking for your opinion, jaehwan,” daniel replied roughly, “and stop attacking me, ong seongwoo, i’m not making a cake, just something simple.”

“okay, okay, looking foward to hearing good news from you,” seongwoo pat his shoulder then moved on to find another target before their break ends.

 

*

 

“these cookies are nice, hyung” jihoon got his hand on another one from the box in his lap when they were both watching a comedy show during a late night. daniel tightened his arm around jihoon’s shoulder, eyes fixed on the screen but actually, his anxiety was running wild and he felt like sitting on fire.

“but the messages are ridiculous,” jihoon turned to daniel, pulling a paper out of the third fortune cookie, “change is coming, okay, how deep and meaningful.”

daniel wanted to run, he had no idea why he wrote that and how could jihoon interpret the idea in such way.

“you see, hyung, fortune cookies are cute and tasty but there’s never anything of subtance in all these mysterous sayings, they could apply to anyone.”

“i don’t know, jihoonie,” daniel hesistated, “what if the fortune you seek is in another cookie?”

“are you trying to be funny, hyung?”, jihoon teased, “okay, i’ll try another one,”

jihoon took another cookie, reading the message inside, “this one says happiness is trying to catch me, ha ha, should i be excited or scared?”

“that doesn’t sound too bad,” daniel sneakily defended himself. he got chills running down his spine when jihoon finally noticed there was a second layer in the box.

“i think they gave you a wrong box, hyung,” jihoon carefully took the top layer off, stared at a lonely cookie with a slightly bigger size than the ones he ate earlier.

“they must have run out of ordinary boxes, i think,” daniel tried his best to compose himself, “i want to see what’s written in there too,”

“sure,” jihoon grabbed the cookie, the saying seemed to be long since a tiny bit of the paper was hung out on the rim.

“you’re going to marry your lover, the one is sitting next to you” jihoon said out loud, “oh, interesting.”

and there came the thick silence around the two when jihoon cracked the cookie in half, daniel couldn’t tell if it was the stillness of surprise or something else but jihoon froze like he was paralyzed.

“what’s this?” the ring daniel chose five months ago now made an appearance between two pieces of the cookie on jihoon’s left hand, beautiful and shining.

“yeah, that is,” daniel said nervously, “i, cheesecake, i wanted to make a cheesecake for you but seongwoo said i’m going to make you... no, forget it, it’s kind of too difficult for me so i went with fortune cookies, those aren’t from the store we usually order, i made them that’s why the messages are, uh, like that.”

“is this for real?”  jihoon’s voice became softer, almost like a murmur.

“listen to me, jihoonie,” daniel started slowly, “i love you, i don’t know if you ever know how much i love you. you remember the time we gathered for sungwoon’s wedding? that was when i realized i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, when you were fixing my bow tie before picture time. i just knew i have to ask you someday.”

daniel got down one knee, he took the ring from jihoon’s hand and slip it on his finger, “will you marry me?”

“yes,” jihoon replied without hesitation, with a hand covering his eyes because he couldn’t stop the tears started rolling down his face. daniel closed his eyes for a second to keep some semblance of control but he could feel his tears are coming out too, during all the time he was so worked up about how and when to propose, it never came across him how much he would lose himself in this moment. all he had ever wanted was jihoon and there was only one thing he could do, he pulled jihoon in a relentless hug, clinging for the warm and strength he gave him, trying to breathe again.

“is this why you constantly tried to take me out to places, hyung?”

“i was an idiot,” daniel smiled, “i thought of a fancy dinner, a trip to the beach, i really wanted to make it big and special. i wasted so much time when i should have just told you this is all i want, you is all i want.”

“this is special.” jihoon said firmly. the younger kissed the side of daniel’s jaw and rested on his shoulder. the show they were watching has come to the last segment but neither daniel or jihoon paid attention to the comedians, jihoon suddenly thought of something and asked his soon-to-be-husband.

“you said something about seongwoo hyung earlier, like you’re going to make me, what?”

“he said i’m going to poison you with my handmade cookies,” daniel brought a hand to his face, totally mortified.

“guess we have to wait till tomorrow to confirm his theory then.” jihoon cracked up, “but i like your fortune cookies, a lot.”

daniel felt like he was floating on cloud nine, he made a mental note of contemplating on taking the baking course. who knows if kang daniel could actually make a wedding cake for his wedding with park jihoon?

 


End file.
